


We Don't Fight Fair

by storiesarebetter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Deaf Clint Barton, Explicit Language, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Mutant Reader, You go to school!!!, i cant decide if this is gonna have actual plot or just be a bunch of related oneshot type things?, idk what i'm doing with life?????, reader is not dating anyone, teen reader, youre close w/steeb and buckaroo like brothers and little sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesarebetter/pseuds/storiesarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just found out about your dangerous mutant powers; but so have Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. You're on the run when they find you, and before you know it you're training to be an Avenger. What could possibly go wrong, training a teen?</p>
<p>Well, a lot.</p>
<p>teen!reader, title is possibly a work in progress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. yup, you're screwed

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FUCKIN IDEA CAME TO ME AND I CAN'T GET IT OUTTA MY HEAD SO im writing it enjoy you nerds  
> talk to me abt my titlt? wdy think???
> 
> (lmao i listened to so much fall out boy writing this???)

You shove your hands in the pockets of your hoodie, trying not to look too suspicious, and failing slightly. Of course, in New York, no one cares and only a few people side-eye you or give odd looks. To most, you’re just another irritating face in the irritating crowd. You pull your red baseball cap down slightly more, avoiding eye contact like you had avoided the fuckboys at school. 

They were following you. You didn't know who, it probably didn't matter.  _ Two sides of the same coin.  _ It didn't matter if it was Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D., or the actual government, or even an organization that was still hidden from the eyes of the public, but if you are caught, you are completely and utterly fucked. Who knew what they would do if they catch you--maybe they would continue the torture Hydra had started, whoever this is. 

_ Compliance will be rewarded. Compliance will be rewarded. Comply-- comply, comply and you will be free you will be feared you can see your ~~family~~ _ ~~_ comply comply comply happy to comply. oh god no _ ~~

You shudder, the memories of what they did haunting you. 

You’re just a kid. 

You pick up your pace, feeling someone behind you, eyes taking you in. Your heart is racing, veins turning to ice. Time is slowing, you can feel it and you will yourself to stop panicking. Stop.  _ Stop _ ,  ~~ stop ~~ .  You look up, noticing you’ve turned into a dark alley. You hear footsteps approaching, your breath stopping and time speeding up and you’re just a kid from Brooklyn and do you deserve this??  _ happy to comply _ stop  _ stop _ ,  ~~ stop ~~ . You turn around and see a vaguely familiar man, he must be a Hydra agent and oh god you have died and gone to hell  ~~ even though you were already there. ~~ He speaks, even though there is no one else in this alley, (except for giant rats and cockroaches possibly) so he must have an earpiece. 

“Guys?” he says, and you don’t think you’ve ever felt so sick, not even when you were in the hospital with pneumonia when you were four, “I found her.” 


	2. doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am always so tired wtf

_ fear might be the death of me _

_ fear leads to anxiety  _

_ don't know what's inside of me _

  


You pull against the handcuffs latching your wrists together harder, for what must've been the fiftieth time, a line of blood running down your arm. You watched the red dripping from your wrist in fascination, slowing it, speeding up. Red was the color of the dress you wore to your cousin's wedding, the color of your best friends hair, and the letters on your tenth birthday cake; red was the color of your parents’ blood spilled on snow as you held the knife covered in red and red was the color of the star on his shoulder and the color of Hydra and redisnotagoodcolor, and panic sets in and suddenly you can't breath and  _ oh god someone help please get me out of here  _

Someone's calling your name. The same man who took you is standing at the edge of a bed you lay in and your chest feels tight. 

“Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.” 

You say nothing, just stare at him, mouth slightly parted. 

Hydra said the same thing.

“You really cut up your wrists,” he says, frowning at your hands. You break eye contact, glancing at the bandages. 

“Steve?” a voice cuts in. You know this voice. 

In walks the object of your nightmares. 

The star is still there. Your eyes widen, all you can see is redredred (redisnotagoodcolor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long, i've been so busy with school ugh. the next chapters will be longer, i promise. hey, tomorrow's friday.


	3. low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain. more pain. lots more R E D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um im tired cuz it's 12 am but I wanted to finish this for you guys so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ YAY CHAPTER :)

* * *

_you can’t wake up_  
_this is not a dream_  
_you’re part of machine_  
_you are not a human being_

She chokes up more blood (redisnotagoodcolor), eyes wide in shock. You can’t understand why she’s looking at you like that, why she’s not afraid and why she’s still trying to form words and staring at you with eyes just like yours. The man is already dead, stabbed straight through the heart. You got sloppy, cocky, now you had to wait as the woman died before you.

The ground is cold, the bottoms of your black pants wet as you stand in front of the bodies. It turns your blood to the snow around you and your bones to icicles from the overturned car just feet away. Your thoughts are sleet and blizzards, but you don't care. All you care about is a successful mission.

( ~~ _missionsuccess missionfailure missionsuccess missionfailure fail fail fail you're a failure_~~ )

Every sound is muffled, the ringing in your ears getting violent. Your brows furrow as you stare at the woman, her voice coming into focus. 

“It's okay. You're okay. It's okay, (Y/N)”

“What? Who are-I don't-I don’t understand.”

“I love you.”

Finally, her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she joins her husband. The blood around them continues spreading through the snow, a red snake slithering toward you. You can't help but to-

* * *

  
“ _I'm sorry, momma.” The edges of your pretty white dress are soaked in the fruit punch, the lacy edges dripping into the red puddle spreading through the carpet. You pout up at your mother, your innocent eyes staring up at her tired ones._  
_She sighs, just smiles at you.“It's okay, baby. Let's get this cleaned up.” She looks at your dress. “Maybe bleach will work?”_  
_Her tired smiles match her tired eyes._

* * *

  
You can hear footsteps but you don't care, your wide eyes staring at the bodies of your parents and the bloodied knives in your hands. 

“M-mom?” You fall to your knees, pressing your hands to her chest, hand coming back covered in blood. You can't handle it, the air leaving your body, leaving you gasping to breathe.Toomuchredtoomuchtoomuchohgod. He comes up behind you, resting a heavy metal hand on your shoulder.

“ _It's okay_ ,” he mutters in Russian. You turn to him, tears running down your cheeks, the weight of what you did crushing your blood stained soul. He looks sad, but like he doesn't quite know why. He brushes the hair from your face, sighing. “Thank you. Compliance will be rewarded.” 

You shut down, software resetting. Your movements are mechanical, because that's all you are, a machine coded to obey. You stand, and The Winter Soldier just looks on because he can practically hear gears shifting, but he is even more metal and rust and wires than you, and there's nothing he can do to save you. 

“Happy to comply.”

Your voice is emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so mostly just exposition but you gotta see this stuff so… I tried to make the family as basic as possibly, just pretend it's two moms or two dads or however your family is, okay? kay. I know it's short but the story hasn't really started yet, so the chapters will be shorter till it does. I don't actually speak Russian but if anyone does and wants to tell me how to say "it's okay"…? also, how do I get rid of the first chapters note?

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? DID YOU LIKE IT? if anyone can guess what your power is, you get virtual COOKIES AND HUGS, AIGHT?   
> kisses,   
> storiesarebetter


End file.
